Swimming
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Swimming turns into a bit of a different affair. KimahariWakka smut.


Swimming

Swimming

By: KellyCRocker59

I have a major Kimahari fetish, so I decided to do a little piece with him. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Come on, bra!" Wakka called, pulling off his vest and pants, diving in the water with only his boxers on.

Wakka had dragged the large Ronso away from the group during their break to go swimming with him, the Ronso only going out of boredom. Now, the beast stood on the grass in his loincloth, the heat even getting to him. He had his arms crossed over his strong chest, and sighed as the human swam around in the water.

"Come on, Kimahari! It feels amazing!" Wakka said, floating in the water and motioning at the big male.

Kimahari instead sat down in the grass, pulling his knees up to his chest and snorting. Wakka sighed, getting out of the water and walking over to the Ronso.

"Why won't you swim, Kimahari? It's so relaxing, bra!"

"Kimahari does not swim." The larger male said.

Wakka sighed and reached down, grabbing one of the beast's large hands, trying to pull him up. However, the weight overwhelmed the human. Wakka fell forward, falling on top of the Ronso.

"Um, sorry, bra…" Wakka said, moving to get up, only to feel a nice warmth moving from Kimahari into him.

"Wow, bra, you're really warm…" Wakka half spoke, half moaned.

The Ronso gripped Wakka silently and moved the human around so that he was sitting in the large male's lap. Wakka looked up at him, watching the Ronso move a large hand down to the human's boxers and sliding them down, revealing a hardening manhood. Wakka suddenly looked down as the other male ran his fingers through the thick red curls around the shaft, taking the manhood in his hand next and pumping it slowly.

"Oh, that f-feels really good, bra…" Wakka moaned, gripping his large thighs.

The Ronso was silent as he continued to pump the shaft, his other hand resting on Wakka's chest to hold him still. The blitzer moaned and gently rocked his hips with the Ronso, the warmth spreading throughout his smaller body.

"K-Kimahari, you gotta keep going, bra…" Wakka gasped, and the hand sped up only slightly.

Wakka's head fell back to rest on the Ronso's shoulder, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed. The ebb of the tide was almost even with the movements of the large hand, and Wakka gripped the Ronso's thighs tighter, arching his back and panting.

"B-Bra…"

Kimahari rumbled low in his chest.

"D-Don't stop, ya…?"

The Ronso continued, gripping Wakka firmly against him.

"K-Kimahari!" Wakka cried out, and semen splattered all over his chest, his body rigid as his manhood pumped out the thick fluids.

The Ronso let go of the human's shaft and lifted Wakka up with one hand, removing the boxers fully with the other. Next, he removed his loincloth, revealing a large shaft with a thick white thatch of hairs around the base. Still having Wakka lifted up, Kimahari spit in his free hand and rubbed it along his beasthood.

Wakka waited, and then he was being lowered down. The head rested at his hole, and the Ronso, gripping Wakka's hips with both hands, slowly lowered the human onto the shaft. Wakka cried out, the Ronso throwing his head back and gritting his teeth. Slowly, he sank lower and lower, the blitzer feeling himself being spread deeply by the huge shaft.

Finally, Kimahari was fully sheathed within Wakka, who gripped the Ronso's shoulders tightly. He felt the thick white hair against his cheeks, and then he was being lifted up. Kimahari immediately lowered him back down, however. This time, though, something inside the human was struck. Wakka gasped.

"B-Bra, that felt amazing….d-do it again." The human moaned.

Kimahari did so, lifting Wakka up once more and lowering him back down in exactly the same fashion. The blitzer moaned again, gripping the Ronso's shoulders tightly. Kimahari then began a steady rhythm, the intensity increasing rather quickly. Wakka moaned loudly and soon heard the Ronso grunting, his beasthood filling the human over and over again.

Wakka allowed his head to fall to Kimahari's shoulder as the pleasure became almost unbearably intense. The human shook with both the intensity of the thrusts and the erotic sensations that were pulsing through him. The Ronso held his hips firmly, thrusting deeply and quickly into the human over and over again.

Sweat covered both male's bodies, the Ronso's fur sticking to the human's skin.

"B-Bra, it's hot…" Wakka moaned, feeling the other male's body heating up.

Kimahari rumbled low in his chest, not faltering.

"B-Bra…d-don't stop…i-it feels so good…" The human moaned, feeling his body growing tight.

Kimahari growled low.

"K-Kimah…"

The Ronso began to shake, thrusting fiercely now.

"K-Kimahari!" Wakka cried, his entire body tightening around the beasthood, semen covering the Kimahari's chest.

Kimahari gripped Wakka's hips tightly and thrust in deeply one last time, filling Wakka to the full with his hot seed, roaring loudly as he did so. Wakka gasped, falling against the Ronso, panting.

Kimahari pulled out and set Wakka on the grass, allowing the male to fall asleep as he watched the tide. No swimming today.


End file.
